Season Three
Summary Production Writers room whiteboard with general overview of Season Three Renewal On January 8, 2016 The CW officially announced at a Television Critics Association winter press tour that seven shows earned early renewals from the network. "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" was one of them and was greenlit for a Season Three despite being the lowest rated show on the network. In an interview with Indiewire.com Co-creator Aline Brosh McKenna hinted at more explorations of Rebecca's past: On May 18, 2017 an official press release by The CW announced that "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" would return on Friday at its 8:00 PM timeslot. This time it will be paired again with the show " " which moves from its former Monday night time slot to Friday and follows it at 9:00. Episode titles In keeping with the usual naming years conventions the first few episodes of the Season Three episodes include the word ‘Josh’ which is meant to convey Rebecca’s continued obsession with him. However, by the seventh episode the word ‘Josh’ is no longer used reflecting Rebecca moving on from her obsession. In addition, the start of Season had most episode titles end in a period conveying particular statements declaratively. The later episodes included different male names in the title other than Josh (Jeff, Nathaniel and Trent) and used periods, exclamation point and question marks. Songs .” }} Cast Returning cast On April 5, 2017 some of the "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" cast and crew were at the "For Your Consideration" Emmy event where it was officially announced that both actors Scott Michael Foster ("Nathaniel Plimpton III") and David Hull ("Josh Wilson") were promoted from recurring to regular cast members. On August 1, actor , who plays "Marco Serrano", posted a video on his Instagram account of a table read for Season Three which was subsequently taken down. In it actors Amy Hill ("Lourdes Chan") and Will Hines ("Gary") were also present. On August 18, 2017 actress Ava Acres posted a picture of herself and Rachel Bloom on her Instagram account announcing she would be returning as "Young Rebecca" for Season Three. Actresses Tovah Feldshuh (“Naomi Bunch”) and Rachel Grate (“Audra Levine”) also returned. Guest stars On August 14, 2017 Rachel Bloom announced on her Instagram account that musician would be making a special appearance in Season Three. Another Instagram post a few days later on August 19 revealed that actor of " " and " " fame will be appearing in the show. Promotion Teaser Official trailer Gag reel Episodes Songs Notes Timeline In the Season Three Episode “I Never Want to See Josh Again.”, Paula mentions it’s the anniversary of her meeting Rebecca. This means the story which begins in Season One through the first half of Season Three takes place narratively within the span of only one year. Season Three itself has a time jump in the eleventh episode “Nathaniel and I Are Just Friends!” which moves the narrative timeline eight months forward. References External links *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend’s unexpected season 3 renewal shows how TV’s rules are changing *How ‘Crazy Ex-Girlfriend’ Scored an Unlikely Season 3 Renewal Despite Being the Lowest-Rated Show on Network TV *Indiewire *Season Three news Futin Critic *Rachel Bloom's Instagram announcement Category:Seasons Category:Production